Surprises Of Destiny
by Anny Hyun
Summary: Há três anos Sakura deixou a vila em busca de conhecimento e nesse tempo em que esteve fora ninguém soube de seu paradeiro. Sasuke e sua equipe voltaram para a vila depois de completar sua vingança e ficou surpreso com todo o mistério da garota dos cabelos rosados, mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi quando ela volta com um homem e tão diferente daquela garota que um dia ele abandonou
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto não é meu, e sim do tio Kishi._  
_Fic de minha autoria sem fins lucrativos somente com a intenção de divertir os leitores._  
_Personagens poderão ser acrescentados no decorrer da fic._  
_Criticas, sugestões e elogios são sempre bem vindos, desde que sejam feitos com respeito e carinho._

_Plagio é crime , se eu ver DENUNCIO u_u_

Surprises of Destiny

_Sakura saiu de sua vila em busca de conhecimento, para deixar de ser protegida pelos outros. E agora, três anos depois ela esta voltando para o seu lar junto com Akio, um rapaz que ela encontrou no meio de sua viagem e que decidiu acompanhá-la pra onde quer que fosse. __  
__Sasuke voltou pra vila, junto com sua equipe, depois de completar sua vingança. Mas não esperava que depois de todo suspense do sumiço de Sakura, ela voltaria com um homem e tão diferente daquela garotinha que um dia a deixou em um banco gelado. Ela já não era a mesma, sendo fria e indiferente com ele, o ignorando e fazendo pouco caso de sua presença. Ele queria descobrir por que começara a se preocupar com ela do nada, saber o que era aquele Maldito sentimento que tomava conta de seu corpo e mente toda vez que a olhava._

Vila oculta da Nuvem, 22h45min...

Acabara de sair do seu ultimo destino, pronta para voltar para casa... seu lar. Tinha se passado três anos que tinha saído de sua vila em busca de conhecimento e agora estava ansiosa para rever todos depois de tanto tempo.

Como será que estaria Naruto? Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade? Por Kami, nunca imaginava que sentiria tanta falta de Konoha, dos seus amigos e das pessoas de sua vila que sempre a cumprimentavam com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Mas apesar dessa saudade e ânsia de rever todos ela não tinha se arrependido de ter passado todo esse tempo fora, apreendera tanta coisa que nunca imaginaria que fosse capaz, melhorou como médica, como ninja, aprendeu a controlar seus sentimentos e a escondê-los... Ah, se Tsunade estivesse aqui se orgulharia no que ela se transformou. Aquele simples e frágil botão de flor que um dia foi agora se abriu e foi capaz de mostrar sua beleza e força para todos.

Tinha ouvido que Sasuke e seu time tinham voltado para Konoha depois de completar sua vingança matando Itachi e de conhecer a verdadeira história do clã, assim buscando justiça contra o irmão matando os concelheiros. Fazia três meses que já tinha voltado e pelos boatos que ocorriam em todo mundo ninja, ele não fora preso por abandonar seu lar (afinal os conselheiros tinham causado tudo isso), mas estava pagando serviços comunitários e não tinha permissão de sair por quatro meses, assim mostrando novamente sua lealdade a aquele lugar.

Estava um pouco nervosa com isso, embora seu amor por ele tivesse acabado, ainda tinha medo de se deixar levar e acabar sofrendo com um amor não correspondido novamente. Tinha se passa alguns anos e agora estava com 17, ela tinha somente aprendido a superar seu amor quando seus pais foram mortos de maneira brutal em sua casa enquanto estava em missão. Foi nesse momento que percebeu que apesar de ter treinado com a lendária Tsunade e tela ultrapassado, ainda não era forte o bastante para conseguir proteger seus amigos e a si mesma caso alguém tentasse algo. Afinal, como ela conseguiria salvar Sasuke da escuridão se não fora capaz de cuidar de seus pais que sempre estiveram perto e quando mais precisaram dela não pode fazer nada ? Foi ai que deixou seu amor de infância para o lado. Pediu a Hokage para sair pelo mundo em busca de conhecimento (um objetivo que tinha feito) e que ninguém soubesse de seu paradeiro.

Foi interrompida de seus longos pensamentos quando uma mão tocou seu ombro carinhosamente.

–Sakura, acho que deveríamos parar um pouco para descansar e continuarmos amanhã. Tem uma caverna aqui a uns 2 km e perto dela tem um rio onde podemos nos banhar.

–Tudo bem Akio-kun.

Akio era neto de Chie, uma idosa muito sabia que estava lhe passando todo seu conhecimento. Ele era lindo, tinha cabelos e olhos escuros, um corpo musculoso, mas nada exagerado que botava muita inveja aos homens e que tinha uma personalidade fria, quieta e observadora. Sempre estava por perto quando treinava com sua avó e nunca entendia o porquê, mas acabei descobrindo um dia antes da minha partida para outra vila. Tinha pedido para ir comigo na viagem dizendo que queria treinar para ficar mais forte, no começo fiquei sem saber o que dizer porem acabei cedendo no final permitindo que fosse comigo. Depois de um tempo juntos, descobri que apesar de toda sua pode durona e fria, tinha alguém lá dentro muito doce que precisava de carinho constantemente. Tinha sofrido muito na mão de seu irmão, que sempre o mal tratou e desprezou dizendo sempre que fora culpa dele pela morte dos pais. No final ele acabou se mudando, indo morar com a sua avó depois que seu irmão foi preso.

Chegamos á caverna e nos arrumamos ali, colocando os sacos de dormir, pegando um pouco de lenha e algumas frutas da região para comer.

Estávamos sentados um na frente para o outro enquanto terminávamos de nos alimentar.

–sah, você esta ansiosa para chegar em casa ?

–sim, muito. Mas também estou um pouco nervosa por fazer um tempo em que não sei como andam as coisas na vila e como estão todos.

–Mas amanhã você vai descobrir, e terá a oportunidade de fazer uma surpresa a todos com a nossa chegada.

–hm... Provavelmente chegaremos amanhã de noite lá. Então podemos primeiro fazer a surpresa para Tsunade, descansar e de manhã sofrer com todos pulando em meu pescoço por ter sumido sem avisar durante esse tempo todo.

–Peça para ela só contar no dia seguinte com todos reunidos, será mais fácil se for todos de uma vez.

–Boa ideia. Já vou tomar meu banho, depois você vai.

Me levantei e comecei a arrumar as coisas para tomar meu banho, mas uma duvida veio em minha mente.

–Akio-kun, você pretende morar comigo na vila ou vai voltar e ficar com a Chie .

–Eu vou ficar na vila com você, se não tiver enjoado de mim - falou com ironia na voz e um leve sorriso de canto.

–Ah, eu acho que me enjoei um pouco de você, depois de tanto tempo juntos, acho que seria melhor cada um seguir seu caminho não ? - respondi com ironia lançando um leve sorriso sexy para ele.

Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou emburrando fazendo biquinho pela brincadeira

–Mas infelizmente não vou deixar isso acontecer. Não consigo mais ficar sem você.

–Own... Você sabe que eu não te deixaria nunca não?! - falei enquanto o abraçava e dava um leve beijo em seu rosto.

Ele ficou um pouco vermelho quando eu o beijei e acabei por cair na gargalhada percebendo o quanto ficou sem graça.

–É melhor eu tomar meu banho logo. - Falei saindo da caverna e o deixando sozinho.

Fui andando pela floresta até chegar ao rio, sua águas eram cristalinas e eu podia ver o chão e algumas conchas e gravetos nele. Cheguei perto me agachando e colocando a mão na água para ver a sua temperatura.

"perfeita!" pensei

Me despi e mergulhei na água começando a pensar em como eu mudei durante esse tempo. Eu tinha crescido muito e minha mudança era bem notável. Meu cabelo que antes estava nos ombros, agora estavam no final das costas, meu corpo tinha curvas delicadas e ao mesmo tempo perigosas, seios médios e firmes, pernas grossas e bunda empinada. Minha face ficou mais fina e madura e meus olhos ficaram mais expressivos. Minha mente também tinha mudado muito, agora eu não estava mais explosiva e sentimental... pelo menos na maioria do tempo.

Percebi que passei tempo demais na água e que Akio-kun deveria estar começando a ficar preocupado com a minha demora. Sai do rio começando a me arrumar e fui lentamente até a caverna. Quando chego, o vejo com suas coisas prontas apenas me esperando chegar para tomar banho.

–Você já pode ir tomar seu banho Akio-kun, desculpe por demorar tanto.

–Não tem problemas, daqui a pouco eu volto. - saiu da caverna fazendo o mesmo caminho que fiz para chegar ao rio.

"Bom, parece que ele não ficou bravo por minha demora" pensei arrumando e verificando minhas coisas na mala. Deitei no meu saco para esperá-lo sair de seu banho e depois descansar para a longa viajem de amanhã, mas acabei pegando no sono sem perceber...


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto e algo prendendo minha cintura. Não me lembrava de ter caído no sono, mas com certeza deveria ter sido enquanto Akio-kun tomava seu banho.

Me virei devagar para ver o que me prendia e notei que era ele me agarrando possessivamente enquanto dormia. Isso não me surpreendeu, já que estávamos acostumados a dormimos sempre juntos. Cuidadosamente sai de seu abraço de urso e me levantei, fazendo meu alongamento matinal. Quando terminei, olhei para trás e vi que se não o acordasse logo, chegaríamos atrasados a Konoha, e eu não aguentava mais ficar longe da minha vila. Queria  
voltar logo e ver todos, por isso decidi acordá-lo para me ajudar a arrumar as coisas.

–Akio-kun... Acorda! Temos que arrumar nossas coisas para partir. - falei baixinho enquanto enchia seu rosto de beijinhos.

Ele foi abrindo os olhos de leve e os apertando por causa da claridade, quando se acostumou, focou em meu rosto e deu aquele seu leve sorriso de canto me puxando e abraçando fortemente enquanto colocava seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço.

–Bom dia. -Falou contra meu pescoço fazendo cocegas de leve. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso comigo, retribui seu abraço o apertando mais contra mim.

–Vamos levantar logo e arrumar nossas coisas. – Falei o soltando e olhando em seus olhos, ele fez uma leve careta e me soltou devagar deixando que eu me levantasse.

Comecei a arrumar nossas coisas, enquanto ele ia para o rio lavar o rosto. Quando voltou, estava segurando duas maçãs, deu uma pra mim e falou que era pra eu ir logo me arrumar enquanto arrumava o resto das coisas.

Fui andando com calma até o rio enquanto comia minha maçã, vi pelo reflexo da água que estava com o cabelo um pouco bagunçado e com a cara meio inchada devido ao sono. Lavei meu rosto e dei uma arrumada no cabelo, voltando logo em seguida para a caverna. Vi que Akio tinha terminado de arrumar nossas coisas e que estava segurando minha mala na mão enquanto a dele estava em suas costas.

–obrigada. – falei enquanto pegava minha mala e colocava em minhas costas.

–de nada. - disse enquanto me abraçava por trás e cheirava meu cabelo.

Dei uma leve cotovelada em sua barriga e disse que tom de brincadeira

–pare com isso querido, ainda não chegamos em casa para fazermos essas coisas.

Ele riu levemente e me deu um beijo na bochecha me soltando e começando a andar indo em direção ao nosso destino.

–tudo bem querida, mas quando chegarmos em casa você não vai escapar de mim. – falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Corei levemente e comecei a acompanhá-lo andando ao seu lado, pulamos em uma arvore e começamos a correr.

Fazia horas que já estávamos correndo e finalmente tínhamos chegado em casa, aquele portão nunca tinha me parecido tão familiar, com os guardas cuidando de quem entrava e saia. Quando passei por eles os guardas me olharam sem acreditar no que viam e eu apenas sorri e fiz um sinal de silencio, dizendo em um pedido silencioso de "não conte a ninguém que eu estou aqui", parece que eles entenderam o recado e acenaram a cabeça positivamente.

Andamos silenciosamente até o prédio da Hokage e parei ao ver que estava igual a minha ultima lembrança que tive daqui. Entramos e caminhamos até o ultimo andar, onde ficava  
a sala de espera onde a Shizune, secretaria da Tsunade, estava em sua mesa arrumando algumas papeladas. Quando levantou a cabeça para ver quem tinha chegado, arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisada. Achei engraçado isso, parecia que eu tinha morrido e voltado à vida.

–Olá Shizune – falei enquanto dava um leve sorriso, tentando despertá-la e parece que funcionou, pois ela veio até a mim correndo e me abraçou forte.

–Sakura, é você mesmo? Por Kami, quanto tempo! Por onde esteve durante todo esse tempo? A Tsunade ira ficar tão feliz à vela novamente... - continuou falando e eu tive que interrompê-la porque vi que ela não iria parar de falar nunca.

–Shizune, desculpe interrompê-la, mas eu preciso falar com a Hokage e avisar que eu estou de volta. – disse sorrindo amarelo e agradecendo por ela ter parado de falar.

–Ah sim querida, venha comigo – falou e foi andando até a porta que tinha uma plaquinha escrita Hokage. Bateu na porta e colocou seu corpo na abertura que tinha feito.

–Tsu, pare de beber. Tenho uma convidada aqui querendo falar com você e creio que você gostara de saber quem é.

–Então mande entrar. - Shizune apenas riu e abriu a porta dando passagem para mim entrar.

–na verdade Shizune são os convidados – disse e ela finalmente notou que eu estava acompanhada.

Olhei para a Hokage e percebi que ela estava em choque ao ver quem estava em sua sala. Eu estava achando cada vez mais engraçado a reação das pessoas que me viam.

–Sakura? Eu não acredito que seja você! Depois de tanto tempo eu pensei que você não iria voltar mais para Konoha! Porque não me avisou que estava voltando? – disse se levantando e me abraçando como uma mãe abraçaria sua filha.

–É claro que eu iria voltar e trouxe mais alguém comigo. Não avisei porque queira fazer uma surpresa. – ri de leve e puxei o Akio-kun que estava atrás de mim o deixando no meu lado.  
– Tsunade, esse é Kinoshita Akio, ele é o rapaz que ficou comigo durante minha viagem.

–então você é o famoso Akio? Prazer em conhecê-lo jovem.

–Prazer. -Disse educadamente

–Então, o que deseja na minha nobre vila?

–Eu quero morar aqui junto com Sakura. – disse cheio de si enquanto colocava seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

–oh... Entendo. – falou como se entendesse o que se passava entre nós dois. – providenciarei sua transferência para esta vila.

–obrigado – se curvou levemente enquanto dava um leve sorriso.

–temos que chamar o Naruto e os outros para falar sobre sua volta. Eles ficarão felizes em saber da novidade. - disse olhando para mim

–Você não falou nada sobre meu paradeiro não? Deixe a novidade da minha volta para amanhã, só convoque uma reunião com meus amigos alegando ter uma noticia importante, eu  
quero que seja uma surpresa a minha volta.

–Tem razão, eu quero ver a cara de todos quando eles te virem... Será hilário! Mas eu não disse nada sobre você, quando me perguntaram falei que era um assunto confidencial.

– obrigada Tsu.

–vocês devem estar cansados não? Vão para casa, amanhã eu quero vocês aqui às 9 horas em ponto. -falou voltando a sua mesa e me olhou seriamente.

–E eu quero um relatório de sua viagem para amanhã. Podem ir agora.

–com licença Tsunade-sama. – disse saindo de sua sala e fui para casa com Akio-kun.

Andamos silenciosamente até chegar onde eu morava, abri a porta acendendo a luz e fui entrando, vendo que estava tudo limpo e do mesmo jeito que eu deixei antes de sair de casa. Tsunade deve ter vindo aqui diariamente limpando para quando eu voltasse não precisasse arrumar tudo.

–Então era aqui que você morava – disse Akio-kun olhando tudo em sua volta atentamente.

–Sim, vamos subir e arrumar as coisas para dormi – falei enquanto o puxava comigo para o andar de cima. Entrei em uma porta que era um quarto com cama de casal.

–aqui era o quarto dos meus pais. - abri o guarda roupa pegando uma pijama antigo de meu pai para ele usar.- aqui esta seu pijama, aquela porta é o banheiro – apontei para uma porta que tinha na frente do guarda roupa.- vá tomando seu banho que eu já levo a toalha para você.

–Ok- disse entrando no banheiro e encostando a porta. Fui ao meu quarto e peguei minha roupa de dormi e duas toalhas (uma para mim e outra para Akio) e voltei para o quarto dos meus pais entrando direto no banheiro.

–aqui esta sua toalha- deixei em cima da pia e olhava para ele no box tomando banho.

Ele limpou o vidro embaçado e deu um sorriso malicioso, do qual eu entendi muito bem, coloquei minhas coisas junto com a dele e comecei a me despi entrando no banho com ele.


	3. Chapter 3

Levantei da cama preguiçosamente, ainda não tinha me acostumado com a ideia de ter voltado pra casa, olhei em volta e me lembrei de que tinha dormido com Akio no antigo quarto dos meus pais, olhei em volta e vi que o mesmo não se encontrava, mas não me importei com isso. Fui ao banheiro lentamente indo até a pia e lavando meu rosto, olhei no espelho e prendi meu cabelo em um coque desajeitado, estava apenas de calcinha e com a blusa que tinha dado ao Akio ontem, mas acabei vestindo ela fazendo com que virasse um blusão para mim chagando até a metade de minha bunda. Sai do banheiro indo em direção há cozinha sem me importar de como estava vestida, quando cheguei vi Akio apenas de calça preparando nosso café da manhã, sorri e fui de pontinha dos pés até ele, o abraçando por trás e dando um beijo demorado em seu pescoço.

–Bom dia! Esta terminando nosso café? – perguntei enquanto colocava meu queixo em cima do seu ombro para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Panquecas!

–Sim, sente-se na mesa que eu já vou lá.

Concordei com ele e fui me sentar, quando reparei na mesa me assustei, tinha pão, frutas, suco, bolo e café. Ele realmente caprichou para o nosso primeiro dias na vila juntos. Ele chegou segurando a panela com algumas panquecas.

–oh, parece que você já conheceu a casa. – comentei enquanto pegava uma panqueca, colocava em meu prato e comia.

–Acabei acordando cedo e decidi conhecer a casa, quando cheguei à cozinha vi que tinha um bilhete em cima da mesa junto com o bolo. – falou enquanto sentava na cadeira e pegava sua panqueca.

–e o que dizia no bilhete?

–Bem vindo de volta! – falou enquanto terminava de mastigar seu primeiro pedaço.

–temos que agradecer a Tsunade depois. –disse terminando de comer minha panqueca, Peguei um pouco de suco de laranja apreciando seu gosto. – ainda tenho que fazer o relatório que ela pediu.

–Então eu aconselho você a começar logo, porque daqui à uma hora temos que estar na sala dela. – disse despreocupado.

–MAS O QUE? KUSO! Porque não me acordo antes? – falei enquanto pulava da mesa correndo e indo até meu quarto para pegar um pergaminho para fazer o relatório.

–Você parecia tão cansada que eu acabei deixando você dormir. – disse enquanto me seguia.

-Eu não vou conseguir terminar a tempo! – comentei enquanto começava a ficar desesperada.

–Porque você não usa aquele jutsu da escritura?

-oh, é mesmo! Como pude me esquecer dele? – disse surpresa por ter esquecido dele.

Esse jutsu colocava tudo o que você queria no pergaminho sem ter que escrever nada. Ele tinha sido feito por um ninja que sempre tinha missões longas e cansativas, toda vez que chegava em casa, em vez de se jogar na cama, tinha que passar horas relatando suas missões, então ele decidiu criá-lo. No começo, eu tinha achado inútil aprender esse jutsu, mas agora eu vejo que realmente é bem útil.

Abri o pergaminho e comecei a fazer rápidos movimentos com a mão, colocando-as em cima do papel e comecei a pensar em toda minha viagem, claro que eu tirava algumas coisinhas ou outras que não era necessário saber. Quando terminei quase chorei de felicidade por ver que tinha se passado apenas 5 minutos. Suspirei de alivio e decidi que era bom eu já começar a me arrumar.

–Vou tomar banho e me arrumar, vá pegando sua roupa ninja. – falei enquanto pegava toalha e roupa intima e entrei no banheiro.

Tomei meu banho rápido e fiz minha higiene diária, sai do banheiro apenas de calcinha abrindo o antigo guarda roupa da minha mãe para ver se tinha alguma roupa ninja nova que me agradasse. Minha mãe era famosa em Konoha por fazer roupas ninjas bonitas e de boa qualidade, fiquei procurando durante 10 minutos uma que me agradasse, mas por mais lindas que fosse eu não achava que ficava boa em mim. Quando eu já estava desistindo vi uma caixa guardada bem no cantinho e fui ver o que tinha dentro. Quando abri, vi que se tratava da roupa ninja mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Era um Quimono preto com detalhes dourado, não tinha mangas e ia até a metade das cochas tento duas aberturas laterais até o quadril, tinha um par de luvas que era uns 4 dedos abaixo do cotovelo que vinha com uma rede que ia quase até os ombros, tendo também um par de rede que ia da metade da cocha até o final da perna, mas um palmo depois do joelho tinha a tabi com um detalhe grande em dourado. Ele vinha com o Obi ,a wakaji , o laço do cabelo e o cachecol negro enquanto o obijime era em um tom roxeado. Coloquei calmamente o quimono apreciando cada parte dele, ele era muito lindo e parecia que tinha sido feito passa mim, quando terminei de colocar, fui ao espelho olhar como tinha ficado no meu corpo e percebi que o decote dele ficou  
bem generoso fazendo com que valorizasse meus seios. Para finalizar coloquei minha bolsa ninja na parte de trás do meu quadril e decidi levar o pergaminho na mão.

Sai do quarto e desci as escadas indo direto pra sala, mas parei quando vi Akio na sua roupa ninja. Ele usava uma calça preta, uma regata de rede e por cima uma blusa preta que tinha um corte de "v" que ia até o meio do peito, calçado ninja preto com salto e sua bolsa ninja no quadril na parte de trás. Voltei a descer as escadas e fui até o Akio que me olhava espantado.

-Você esta linda demais. Vai chamar muita atenção dos homens daqui – falou ciumento enquanto me abraçava pela cintura

–Digo o mesmo, estou até vendo um fã clube seu. – sorri enquanto circulava seu pescoço com meus braços.

–hm... Nós temos que ir falta pouco para dar o horário – falou enquanto me dava um leve beijo em meus lábios.

–Vamos então.

Entrelacei nossos dedos e o puxei para fora de casa a trancando, soltei nossas mãos dando um sorriso travesso a ele e dei uma piscadinha saindo em disparada correndo pelo telhado das casas. Ele entendeu a brincadeira saindo correndo atrás de mim tentando me pegar, eu corria e volta e meia olhava para ele vendo se estava conseguindo me alcançar. Estávamos quase chegando e isso significava eu iria ganhar, mas quando eu olhei novamente para verificar minha vitória percebi que ele não estava, mas atrás de mim, olhei para os lados não o vi, quando olhei pra cima, arregalei os olhos o vendo ir em minha direção, consegui escapar por pouco e acelerei o passo para chegar logo. Não ia ter como entrar pela porta se não iria ser pega então iria ter que ser pela janela. Avancei com tudo tomando impulso me jogando para entrar na janela, sinto ser segurada pela cintura com força, só conseguindo ouvir a voz de Tsunade.

-acho que vocês iram gostar da surpresa... MAS O QUE? –falou olhando surpresa, assim como todos os outros, enquanto entravamos pela sua janela.

Rolamos pelo chão e quando paramos rapidamente o imobilizei sentando em seu peito colocando uma kunai em seu pescoço, dando um sorriso de canto malicioso.

-Parece que eu venci. – ele me olhou arregalado e depois bufou olhando para o lado.

–Você teve sorte.

–sorte... Sei! –disse guardando a kunai e me levantando oferecendo minha mão para ajudá-lo a fazer o mesmo. Ele aceito e se levantou, Quando terminamos de nos arrumar, finalmente percebemos o que tínhamos feito, mas decidimos ficar quietos esperando a reação de todos que ainda estavam em choque.

Vi praticamente todos dentro da sala, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Kakashi, Chouji, Sasuke, uma ruiva, um cara com dentes afiados, e um ruivo estranho. Tsunade foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque fazendo logo uma cara divertida.

–bela entrada Sakura, deixou todos de queixo caído! – falou divertida vendo a reação de todos.

–Obrigada, Akio-kun teve uma participação especial nela. - disse risonha batendo fraco meu cotovelo na barriga dele.

–Vamos voltar ao assunt... - foi interrompida por um loiro barulhento

–SAKURA-CHAN É VOCÊ MESMO? ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE? EU NÃO ACREDITO – Disse gritando no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava rodando no mesmo lugar.

Quando me colocou no chão, só vi um punho ir em direção a sua cabeça. Isso vai doer!

–ITAI, QUEM FEZ ISSO? – disse enquanto choramingava massageando sua cabeça.

–Pare de ser BAKA Naruto e deixa os outros falarem com ela também. – disse Ino irritada enquanto andava até mim- e você, por onde esteve todo esse tempo? Como ousa deixar sua melhor amiga sem noticias? E quem é esse ai? – falou por ultimo com um sorriso totalmente malicioso.

Ino e Naruto começaram a discutir, Hinata tentava fazê-los parar de brigar, Chouji estava comendo sua batatinha e apostando com Kiba dizendo que Naruto iria levar outro cascudo, Kakashi tinha parado de ler seu livrinho laranja para prestar atenção na briga, Rock Lee chorava dizendo algo como "o fogo da juventude", Tenten e Neji reviravam os olhos com o comentário do companheiro, a ruiva me olhava estranho enquanto agarrava um dos braços do Sasuke e o mesmo apenas me olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados...

–FIQUEM QUIETOS!- disse Tsunade irritada, fazendo com que todos se calassem. - Finalmente. – disse enquanto se sentava novamente e massageava levemente a cabeça.

–a feiosa ficou gostosa. - disse Sai com aquele sorriso falso.

Todos pararam para olhar pra ele indignados e depois olharam para mim. Akio colocou seu corpo na minha frente me protegendo dos olhares e bufou cruzando os braços.

–Muito bem. Agora que todos se acalmaram, vamos voltar ao assunto. – Tsunade falou recebendo a atenção de todos novamente. – Onde eu estava? Ah sim, preciso do seu relatório Sakura.

Fui até sua mesa entregando o pergaminho que tinha guardado na bolsa ninja antes de apostar corrida com Akio.

–Muito bem. Pessoal este aqui é Kinoshita Akio, nosso novo ninja da vila da folha, ele fara parte do time sete junto com Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Sakura. - disse Tsunade procurando algo em sua gaveta- Aqui esta sua nova bandana, pode usar sua antiga junto se quiser. - falou entregando a bandana que foi pega por Akio.

-Hoje eu liberarei vocês para matarem a saudade e conhecerem Akio, mas amanhã vocês voltaram ao trabalho. Estão dispensados. –Saímos do prédio silenciosamente, ninguém dizia nada deixando aquele silencio constrangedor. Sasuke não parava de me encarar e a ruiva... Bem, a ruiva parecia que me queria bem longe dali.

–AH, já sei! Que tal hoje todos nós irmos naquele bar novo que abriu para conversamos? – disse Ino com os olhos brilhando pela ideia.

–isso vai ser problemático- Falou Shikamaru enquanto pegava um cigarro e o acendia colocando na boca logo em seguida.

–Eu gostei! Vamos Hina-chan? – disse Naruto todo empolgado segurando na mão de Hinata que ficou vermelha na hora e só conseguiu acenar a  
cabeça positivamente.

–Você vai né teme?- perguntou Naruto olhando para o Sasuke que até agora não tinha tirado os olhos de mim.

–hm... Não sei.

–Você vai sim! Nem que eu tenha que arrastá-lo até lá! Datte bayo – falou Naruto enquanto jogava uma de suas mãos para cima.

Todos acabaram concordando com a ideia de Ino, talvez com medo de levarem um cascudo como Naruto.

–Ok, então eu quero ver todos lá às oito horas! E é melhor ninguém dar o cano – disse com uma voz assustadora, fazendo com que todos concordassem.

–Então nós vamos indo, até mais Sah, até Akio – disse acenando enquanto puxava o Shika e o Chouji com ela.

A maioria foi embora, alegando que tinham que treinar ou coisa do tipo, mas que iriam ir no bar. Sobrou somente eu, o Akio, Naruto, Sasuke, a ruiva e os dois homens estranhos.

–Já que você fara parte do time do Sasuke, vamos lá pra casa nos conhecer melhor – falou o cara esquisito com dentes estranhamente afiado que me olhando com um olhar malicioso.

–isso mesmo, vamos todos na casa do Sasuke! – disse Naruto empolgado com a ideia.

–eu não me lembro de ter convidado ninguém para ir até a minha casa.

–Nossa, o Uchiha sabe falar! – disse irônica o olhando desafiadoramente enquanto ele só me olhava feio.

–Olha aqui sua coisa rosa, quem é você para falar com o MEU Sasuke-kun desse jeito- disse a ruiva apontando o dedo na minha cara, me olhando de cima e baixo com desprezo.

–Olha aqui você garota! Primeiro, tire a porcaria desse dedo da minha cara antes eu mesma tire e eu tenho certeza que você não vai querer isso, segundo, não sabia que o Uchiha tinha cachorrinha pra ficar defendendo ele. – disse debochada.

–HÁ... Duvido que você consiga fazer algo contra mim coisa rosa. – disse rindo de mim. O pior erro dela.

–Veremos. – então em menos de um segundo estava em sua frente dando uma joelhada em seu estomago a fazendo ir para cima, tomei impulso ficando acima dela e chutando suas costas com tudo, fazendo com que ela afundasse no chão. Quando coloquei meus pés no chão, cheguei perto de onde ela estava totalmente acabada e me agachei pegando com uma mão seu pescoço levantando-a junto comigo, fazendo com que não conseguisse respirar.

–Se você levantar o dedo aumentar a voz ou tentar me desafiar novamente, você vai ver a verdadeira força da Sakura Haruno. Isso não é nada comparado ao que eu realmente posso fazer com você, é apenas um pequeno aviso. - disse ameaçadoramente a soltando fazendo com que caísse com tudo no chão tossindo e acabando por desmaiar. A olhei com minha expressão vazia e levantei a cabeça encarando todos, os vendo com olhares chocados para mim. Dei um pequeno sorriso fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

– O que faremos agora?- disse os tirando do transe.

–Vamos pra casa do teme. DATTE BAYO!

Sasuke apenas me olhou, virando de costas e andando para algum lugar, mas parou quando pareceu se lembrar de algo.

–Suigetsu, carregue a Karin. - e voltou a andar

O tal Suigetsu começou a resmungar enquanto pegava Karin e a jogava nos ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas. Parece que o cara de dentes afiados era o tal Suigetsu.

–vamos Sakura-chan – disse Naruto com um sorriso doce no rosto.

Olhei pro Akio e dei um sorriso pra ele o puxando junto comigo e caminhamos até a casa do Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Começamos a caminhar silenciosamente em direção ao distrito Uchiha, eu me sentia um pouco desconfortável com tudo aquilo. A presença de Sasuke com seus olhares estranhos sobre mim, seus "novos" companheiros de time, o silencio e principalmente um Naruto quieto ! Isso com certeza era o mais estranho de tudo, mas parece que naquele tempo em que estive fora, eu não fui a única que amadureci longe dos meus companheiros.

Senti Aiko delicadamente segurar a minha mão e a apertá-la mostrando que estava comigo e tirando a minha insegurança. Apesar de não demostrar as minhas emoções Aiko sabia o que se passava na minha mente assim como eu entendia o que se passava na sua. Sem poder me conter acabei deixando um leve sorriso em meu rosto e apertei um pouco sua mão mostrando que agora eu estava bem, mas não soltamos nossas mãos uma da outra.

Comecei a observar os outros e vi que Naruto parecia um pouco inquieto,inseguro como se quisesse dizer algo mas não sabia como,e eu me vi curiosa já que não era uma atitude do estilo dele, não conseguindo conter a minha curiosidade acabei por quebrar o silencio .

-Naruto, você quer falar algo ?- ele pareceu surpreso com a minha pergunta repentina e pareceu exitar um pouco antes de começar a falar.

-Bem.. é que...que eu queria saber porque você foi embora e não disse nada a ninguém. Eu tentei perguntar a vovó Tsunade mas ela falou que era algo confidencial. Porque você fez isso ? Porque não falou nada pra mim ? Você não se despediu, não falou que iria voltar e...e eu por varias vezes pensei que você tinha nos abandonado... me abandonado...- ele tinha parado de andar e olhava pra baixo enquanto falava o que sentia. Eu sabia que aquele momento iria acontecer mas não pensei que fosse tão cedo.

Eu tinha parado de andar e olhava para um ponto qualquer, eu ainda não estava preparada para responder a pergunta do Naruto. Eu sentia o olhares de todos sobre mim, esperando uma resposta. Akio apertou minha mão fazendo com que eu acordasse dos meus pensamentos e voltasse a realidade.

Soltei a mão dele e andei calmamente até o Naruto pegando seu rosto com as duas mão e fazendo com que ele olhasse pra mim.

-Você sabe que eu nunca seria capaz de abandonar você não é ?! Você é como um irmão pra mim! Mas eu precisava fazer isso, eu precisava de um tempo, cada um de vocês estavam crescendo,se tornando mais fortes e eu continuava parada no mesmo lugar,continuava me sentindo fraca e muitas vezes inútil, mesmo passando varias horas treinando e eu sabia que se eu fosse falar pra você que estava partindo, você tentaria me impedir e eu não conseguiria ir, não conseguiria sair daqui sem olhar para trás e me sentir mal por deixar você triste !

-Mas porque você não falou comigo, eu poderia ter te ajudado! Eu iria treinar com você e...- acabei rindo um pouco cortando ele, fazendo com que ficasse com um biquinho .

-Você sabe que isso não daria certo né ?! Você não seria capaz de me levar a serio e sempre iria pegar leve comigo por medo de me machucar . A minha partida foi algo realmente necessária e ela me trouxe bons resultados. - disse a ultima parte dando uma risada e olhando para Aiko que estava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ele entendia o que eu queria dizer

-Agora pare de drama e vamos logo ! - disse puxando o Naruto que começou a voltar com sua típica personalidade escandalosa

- É ISSO AE SAKURA-CHAN ! VAMOS LOGO, DATTE BAYO ! - falou erguendo suas mãos pra cima e começando a correr em direção da casa do Uchiha.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Naruto – falei enquanto andava em direção ao Aiko ficando do seu lado. Olhamos cúmplices um para o outro com um sorriso divertido .

Quando olhei para frente vi o Uchiha me olhando no canto do olho de um jeito estranho, mas logo desviou o olhar quando viu que eu percebi que ele estava olhando em minha direção e começou a andar seguindo Naruto . Não me importei e continuamos a andar, cada vez que andávamos ia nos afastando mais da civilização, até que chegamos a entrada do Distrito Uchiha que estava um pouco deteriorada.

Andamos mais e conforme passávamos pelas casas abandonadas eu me via perguntando como que uma pessoa iria conseguir viver em lugar tão vazio como esse, alem de precisar de uma boa reforma !

De repente paramos em frente a uma casa e entramos nela, a sua aparência por fora estava como todo o bairro, mas por dentro ela estava limpa e bem cuidada. Fomos até a sala e eu vi que tinha dois sofás, uma de dois lugares ,outra de três e uma poltrona.

Sasuke se sentou na poltrona, então eu puxei Aiko-kun para sentarmos no sofá de dois lugares sobrando para Naruto, Suigetsu e o ruivo grandão o sofá de três lugares.

Suigetsu e Naruto pareceram não gostar da ideia de dividir o sofá entre ele.

-Sah, porque você não senta comigo ? - Naruto perguntou tentando fazer cara de fofo.

-Porque eu já estou sentada Naruto! Apenas sente-se no sofá logo, você não vai morrer por causa disso !

-Mas eu vou ter que sentar do lado desse cara de tubarão ! -falou choramingando

-Como se eu quisesse sentar do seu lado cabeça de ramén- falou bravo enquanto praticamente jogava Karin ainda adormecida no chão.

-Calem a boca vocês dois e sentem-se logo no sofá ! - disse Sasuke enquanto olhava para os dois com uma cara muito brava.

Os dois resmungaram sobre se sentar um perto do outro mas não falaram nada já que eles perceberam que tinham deixado Sasuke irritado. Cada um sentou em uma ponta sem brigas já que o ruivo já tinha se sentado no meio deles.

Naruto pareceu se esquecer da pequena briga que teve e ficou eufórico novamente olhando para Aiko.

- Aiko já que você vai ficar aqui em Konoha, você já achou um lugar para morar ? Se você não tiver eu posso dividir meu apartamento com você !

-Só se você quiser matar ele dobe ! Aquele lugar é uma bagunça e mal cabe você nele, como quer que ele fique com você ? -disse Sasuke parecendo se divertir um pouco com a situação.

-Oras teme , mas pelo menos ele teria um lugar pra ficar ! E meu apartamento não é uma bagunça – disse Naruto emburrado .

-Imagina -falou Sasuke usando ironia em sua voz.

-SEU...- Naruto foi interrompido por Aiko

-Obrigado mas não vai ser necessário, eu estou morando com a Sah !

Todos olharam pra ele assustados, acho que ninguém esperava que ele fosse falar isso.

-Co..como assim morando com a Sakura-chan ?- Naruto falou parecendo estar chocado demais com a noticia .

-Naruto, minha casa é um pouco grande para eu morar sozinha nela e nós dois nos acostumamos a ficar juntos ,além disso não tem nada demais nisso, mas e você e a Hinata ? Parece que estão se entendendo muito bem -falei com a voz um pouco maliciosa, o que o deixou muito vermelho

-Eu... eu e a Hina-chan estamos namorando -falou um pouco sem graça com a mão na nuca .

-Finalmente você conseguiu ver que ela gostava de você, fico feliz que esteja com ela -falei com um sorriso no rosto

-Hinata é aquela de cabelo azulado ? - perguntou Aiko para mim.

-EI EI EI .. PODE TIRAR O OLHO DA MINHA HINA-CHAN ! ELA É SÓ MINHA – falou Naruto enquanto pulava do sofá ficando de pé em sua crise de ciumes.

-Não se preocupe Naruto, eu já tenho uma garota – Disse Aiko com a voz cheia de orgulho e dando uma olhada para mim com um sorriso . Comecei a rir discretamente do jeito fofo dele.

Naruto pareceu não entender a entender o que Aiko falou, Suigetsu olhava para mim e para Aiko com uma cara decepcionada, o ruivo nos olhava com um sorriso no rosto, e Sasuke ficava nos encarando com a testa franzida.

-Sakura você e _ele_ estão juntos ? - falou olhando fixamente para mim.

E pela primeira vez desde que eu cheguei estremeci ouvindo a voz grave e profunda de Sasuke.


End file.
